The Prophecy has Spoken
Moons and moons ago, Medicine cat of RockClan, Whitesnout, had been given a prophecy. Three would come with great power to defeat an unexpected darkness, and it was no surprise when leader of RockClan, Strikestar, gave birth to three gifted children. Cloverkit. As white as the sun shining on fallen snow and most beautiful as can be, she could heal the deep wounds given to others, although she risked killing herself during the treatment. She only used this if she had to. She was very collected and calm, a kind, caring cat and was close to those around her, and seemed to sing to the clouds and plants. Shadowkit, black as night, with a flash of white to his chest, making him look as if a star itself had been planted there. The power of a strange magic was in him, too many uses to name... Kind he was to those around him, clever and a trickster, he chose to walk alone. Whisperkit, pale as clouds, with legs covered in brown stripes, eyes the color of ice. He possesed the same magic as his brother, but with a more deadly effect... A strange child he was... quiet, yet bold and brave, tried to do the right thing, then turned in the blink of the eye to a little monster. He stayed away from most. Kittens of Strikestar and the tratior Brushrustle, they never knew of their father, beliving it to be Gorsestem, whom was their mothers new mate. The three did amazingly in training, of course. Little Cloverpaw did not wish to battle, Whitesnout suggested being a medicine cat, due to her powers and nature. Cloverpaw refused, she had high hopes for having kittens one day. Shadowpaw was not the srongest when not using his power, but his cleverness payed off in the heat of battle. He was a fine hunter as well. Whisperkit wasn't as great as his siblings, and he could not use his power, since he could cause so much harm with it. He was told to never ever use it no matter what. Not the best hunter, an all right fighter, but more cats were better. Whisperpaw was more distant compared to his siblings, he could never find himself to speak to others without wanting to hide. He easily grew jealous of his siblings; he seemed like nothing next to them, just the echo and shadow. He could not use his powers, he was not great at being a warrior, and he couldn't speak with others, while he siblings were all, his sister chosing not to use her warrior skills. Who could really blame him for being a little jealous. When warriors, all the clans knew of the three children of the prophecy, they were famous. Whispermist still did not get as much attention as Cloverstrike and Shadowdancer, but he believed what he had was all enough. Many mollies did pad after him, but they were not interested in his personailty, or even his looks, they just wanted to be the mate of one of the three. Whispermist felt bad about this. But one day, when he never thought he'd find his lovely, he met a sweet silver tabby with the name Moonflower. She was so gentle and kind, and loved him for his heart, not his name. The only problem was she was of ShadeClan. That didn't stop the two. They became mates after meeting for awhile, and soon, Moonflower left her Clan to live with Whispermist in RockClan. The Clan was outraged by his acts, and they dispised him for it. He ignored it all, at last he was happy. Strikestar, old and driven mad with grief over the loss of Gorsestem, commanded her Clan to kill her. They did so. Whispermist was driven mad by grief and betrayal, his own mother did such a thing. He murdered her, using his power, ivading her mind, making her ears and eyes seep blood, then at the end, she crumbled to dust. Shadowdancer had wittnessed this, and the two brothers fought within the RockClan camp. When death was almost upon his brother, Cloverstrike split up the fight. The first time ever, Cloverstrike was scorching with anger and hatred. They exiled the Whispermist. Still, Whispermist wanted revenge. The cats of RockClan didn't have to kill her. Moonflower had been expecting kits. He would take from the Clan what they took from him. He murdered helpless kits in the night, killing his sister at one point. During this time, the Clans began to call him "The Venomwhisper" as cats report hearing strange whispers in their heads when he is near. But what Venomwhisper did not know, his dear love had lived, and had bore four hleathy kits. Venomwhisper's mind had twisted itself in so many knots. He had no idea who anyone was anymore. Moonflower had befriended a RockClan she-cat named Frostshine. She gave her two kits to the she-cat, wanting them to live with their fathers Clan. She decided to take her other two to ShadeClan, where she grew up. During a rainy night, Venomwhisper found the sight where Moonflower was nesting for the night. He killed her, the kits narrowly escaping. They were too young to remember what they had wittnessed. After killing her, Venomwhisper noticed the beautiful face he fell in love with. He was shocked and fell to the ground, staring at Moonflower's blood on his paws. Somehow, Shadowdancer appears at this moment. Shadowdancer could never kill his brother, so instead used his magic and cursed him and his children. His children would all grow up to become savage monsters, beginning at age six moons, to suffer from their fathers doings. For Venomwhisper, he was cursed to walk the earth until the end of time, to have to have his greif punish him forever and ever. Shadowdancer was always a clever cat, but this choice of his wasn't so wise. No one ever knew that Venomwhisper's children had survived. The older cats of the Clans never spoke his name again, in fear he would come and snatch their kits away. It seemed the prophecy had spoken. Not clearly. The evil had been one of the three... but Shadowdancer did stop it.... a bit... or was the prophecy a lie? or was this ''not ''even the prophecy, was it still to come? It is unknown where Venomwhisper resides now, and it may forever be a secret... Trivia *The three siblings are based off of the three children of the Firstborn in ''Tailchaser's Song. ''Cloverstrike lightly based as Viror Whitewind, Shadowdancer as Tangaloor Firefoot, and Venomwhisper, slightly as Grizraz Hearteater. Category:Fanfictions Category:Completed Story Category:~Patchfeather~